When Nintendo Wii came to Atlantis
by Ionawen
Summary: Rodney goes boxing and seems to be unstoppable...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or the characters or Nintendo Wii.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** When Nintendo Wii came to Atlantis...

**A/N:** The game they are playing is Nintendo Wii Sports, just to point it out... :P

"Aw, come on, will you PUNCH him already!" McKay screamed and waved his controls dangerously close to Ronon's face.

Then, at last, the virtual McKay hit the virtual Ronon with a great punch and it was a knockout.

"Hah! I got you! Knockout, knockout, knockout...", he sang, giving them a satisfied look.

"Yeah", said Sheppard. "And it's probably the only way you'll knock him out, so I'd enjoy it if I were you."

Sheppard hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Rodney had knocked him out too.

"I am enjoying it, can't you see that?" McKay answered and fired off a wide smile at his friend.

"Haha, knock-out!" he said again and did a winner's dance of his own making.

"Ronon...", Sheppard said in a warning tone, when Ronon reached for his gun.

"I'm just going to stun him", Ronon muttered in a low voice.

"No."

"Aww, Sheppard come on!"

"Ronon, no. How are you going to explain it to Woolsey if McKay can't work? Think about it."

Ronon thought about it for a while, and then put his gun away in silent agreement.

"Okay, so I've kicked Sheppard's and Ronon's asses, who's next?" McKay said happily.

"How do you play the game?" Teyla asked from the door.

"I can show you", McKay said smugly and figured he'd win the next game easily if Teyla didn't even know how to play.

When he had shown Telya how to use the controls, she said:

"And you beat John and Ronon at this game?"

"Yep, I did", McKay answered proudly and glanced over at Sheppard and Ronon, who glared back.

"Yeah well, it's probably the only chance you'll get to knock us out, so as I said; enjoy it", Sheppard said and Teyla smiled.

"You wanna try?" Ronon asked and handed Teyla the controls.

She hesitated.

"I do not know this game yet. Thank you, but no, not yet", she said.

"I'll go a round", Major Lorne said from the doorway.

"Come on then!" said Rodney and Teyla gave Lorne the controls.

After a few minutes, Lorne had gotten his ass kicked by Rodney as well as Sheppard and Ronon.

"Aww man", Sheppard complained. "You were our last hope. Now he'll never shut up about it!"

"Perhaps not", Teyla said and stepped forward. She had been watching what the two men did

and she thought she understood it now, something she also told them.

"You want to try?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry Teyla, no offense, but I don't want to hit a woman", Rodney said as if he senses her desire to win.

"She wouldn't be real, Rodney", Sheppard said. "She'd be virtual."

"Yes, I know. But it's still against my principals", Rodney insisted.

"You afraid she's gonna kick your ass instead of you kicking hers?" Ronon mocked him and grinned evilly.

"Of course not!"

"Come on then, doc. Go for it!" Lorne said with a wide smile. He was having great fun AND he was convinced that Teyla would beat McKay in Wii Sports Boxing, just as she would in real life.

"It is only a game, Rodney", Teyla said in a reassuring tone.

"Oh fine! Let's play!" he finally said and grabbed his controls again. "When it comes to boxing..." he started, but Teyla interrupted him.

"Yes Rodney, I watched you and Major Lorne play. I noticed how it was done", she said patiently.

"Oh, alright. Let's play then, huh?" McKay said and started the game.

Two minutes later, he was staring at the screen with horror written all over his face while Teyla was smiling and the lads were cheering loudly.

"I knew you could do it, Teyla!" Lorne said to her and grinned.

"Thank you, Major", she replied.

"There has to be something wrong with the controls", McKay said. "Clearly."

"We can exchange them, if you would like, and play again?" Teyla offered and McKay nodded.

"Yeah, let's do that."

A couple of minutes later, she had once again won the game.

"Seems like she's just better than you on this game, McKay", Sheppard said, grinning.

"Seems like it", Ronon agreed.

McKay just stared at them.

"How did that happen?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know, seems like she's natural", Lorne answered and smiled at Teyla.

"There has to be something wrong with the controls, I might need to open them and see if everything is alright inside", McKay said and was awarded with four rather foul stares.

"Rodney...", Teyla said and put a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with them. I beat you, yes, but you still beat John, Ronon and Major Lorne", she said to try and make him feel better.

"Yeah, that's true", McKay agreed, but still looked a bit depressed.

"Oh, cheer up, McKay, maybe they have an extra blue Jell-O for you at lunch?" Sheppard said and McKay turned to him with stars in his eyes.

"You think so?" he said.

"I said maybe, but why don't you check it out?"

McKay considered it for about a second before he left them to see if if could be true.

"Lunch?" Ronon said.

"Yeah well, he's not going to figure out that it's eleven thirty PM, until he's there, will he?" Sheppard said with a grin.

"Well, no", said Lorne.

"Come on then, let's play again. Teyla, it's you against me, since I came closer to beating McKay than any of these two gentlemen did", Sheppard said and was recieved dark looks from both Lorne and Ronon.


End file.
